headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett Lowe
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story: Hotel | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = John Lowe Father; deceased and a ghost. Alex Lowe Mother; undead as a vampire. Holden Lowe Older brother; undead as a vampire. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Checking In" | final appearance = "Be Our Guest" | actor = Shree Crooks Kenley Smyth Nicole Tompkins }} Scarlett Lowe is a fictional child and a recurring supporting character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. She appeared in the season five storyline, "Hotel", where she was primarily played by actress Shree Crooks. She first appeared in the season five premiere, "Checking In". She made seven appearances in the series in total. Biography Scarlett Lowe was the second child of John and Alex Lowe, and their only daughter. She was the younger sister of Holden Lowe. Alex once reminisced about how she never quite felt the same connection with Scarlett as she did with Holden. Around the year 2010, Scarlett and Holden were playing at the beach. A video was taken of them, which Alex would look at years later. In 2015, five years after Holden disappeared, Scarlett had a surprising reunion with him. She befriended a boy named Lachlan Drake at the Hotel Cortez, who brought Scarlett down to an empty swimming pool, which contained several glass coffins. Holden was inside one of the coffins, appearing no older than he did when he was abducted. Scarlett followed Holden to a playroom where she tried to encourage him to return home, but Holden told her that he was home. Scarlett tried to take a selfie of Holden and she, but her brother's image appeared blurry in the photograph. She told her parents that she had seen Holden, but they didn't believe her. At a family council session, Scarlett again spoke about seeing Holden at the hotel, but Alex thought she was saying this merely to hurt her. Scarlett was later removed from John's custody when he fired his gun around her in an attempt to kill Bartholomew, the infant son of Countess Elizabeth that sneaked into his luggage. Once Alex, Holden and John left the Hotel in order to rekindle their lives as a normal family, Scarlett was puzzled with how they would explain Holden's appearance as he was the older sibling yet still resembled a baby. She also wondered how Alex and Holden would eat since they were vampires. Scarlett later learned that John Lowe was a serial murderer dubbed The Ten Commandments Killer. After satisfying his pathological need to take victims who violated the Biblical commandments, John was shot and killed and became a ghost - forever trapped in the Hotel Cortez. Only once per year, on Devil's Night, could he materialize before the living. Each year, Scarlett would visit the Hotel Cortez for a family reunion with John, Alex, and Holden. She continued this practice as late as 2022. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Kenley Smyth portrayed Scarlett Lowe in flashback scenes. * Actress Nicole Tompkins portrayed older Scarlett Lowe in "Be Our Guest". * Scarlett Lowe is the only member of the Lowe family who is not a supernatural creature. Appearances American Horror Story: Hotel # American Horror Story: Checking In - Also in flashback. # American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders - Also in flashback. # American Horror Story: Mommy # American Horror Story: Devil's Night # American Horror Story: Room 33 # American Horror Story: Battle Royale # American Horror Story: Be Our Guest - Also in flashforward. See also External links References